


Weight Of The World (On Your Chest)

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Finger Insertion, GobbledyGook, Kink Meme, M/M, Mjolnir - Freeform, Rimming, Slight Restraint Kink, Thor is a crafty S.O.B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Loki/Thor kink drabble :)<br/>Loki hates being tied up, but they come to an agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight Of The World (On Your Chest)

Loki was on his back. Hands above his head, legs in the air, and Mjolnir on his bare chest holding him down. Thor was between his legs, licking at Loki's tight entrance gently. Thor had wanted to tie Loki down and tease him, but Loki wouldn't have it. So Thor settled for this. The weight of the world on Loki's chest to ensure he wouldn't be able to move.

"You're wicked..." Loki said breathlessly.

Thor hummed against Loki's hole and Loki shivered.The tongue circled around the puckered skin and pressed in lightly. Loki yelped at the intrusion and struggled against the weight on Mjolnir on his chest. Thor sucked on Loki's hole and the moans pushed him on even more. Loki tried pushing himself down on Thor's tongue and only pouted when he couldn't. Thor laughed and sucked on a finger. And when Loki least expected it, Thor slid it in.

"You don't know the meaning of the word," Thor retorted slyly.


End file.
